Cutting of a brittle material, e.g. glass, is an important subject in various technical fields, especially the field of displays or touch panels. In the past, when the thickness of a glass plate ranges from 500 microns to 700 microns, the chippings due to cutting the glass plate may be removed by mechanical polishing. However, a glass plate may be made thinner and thinner now, which accomplishes a product with a curved surface, or transmitting a glass plate by a roll-to-roll manner.
Therefore, the cutting quality of an ultra-thin glass plate has been important. However, it is hard to achieve high quality cutting of an ultra-thin glass plate because the chippings of the ultra-thin glass cannot be removed by mechanical polishing. Mechanical polishing can break the ultra-thin glass. Any conventional mechanical cutting or advanced ultrafast laser cutting cannot achieve the cutting quality of no chipping.